YANDERE
by Ritsu Von Bielefeld Trancy
Summary: "Por que un mazoku celoso es capaz de todo"


**Yandere**

_"Mis pensamientos se repiten, este amor es sólo para ti; todavía sigo _

_Luchando obsesivamente a estos tristes deseos no correspondidos"_

Lo siento Conrad, ya no lo puedo tolerar más el es mi prometido, nunca lo compartiré, yo lo amo.

¿Por qué quieres quitarme a mi prometido? Yo soy el único que lo merece, siempre he estado con el a pesar de su rechazo. Si tengo que compartir a Yuuri…prefiero no tener un hermano con el cual compartir.

Hasta nunca Conrad, la culpa de todo tuya es, quiero recuperarlo y por eso no te quiero aquí, no pudiste tener a Julia y ahora esta Yuuri quien posee su alma, pero no puedo dejar que me lo mucho tiempo jugando baseball, además de los días en que le enseñas tus técnicas como espadachín tratando que el aprenda un poco; lo único que quieres es tenerlo todo para ti y la forma en que juegas es sucia. No es justo, es inaceptable.

Dices quererme pero...Solo te buras de mí

Mi espada se adueña de mi atención, el brillo de los rayos de la luna la han alcanzado y honestamente le dan una apariencia tentadora y hermosa.

La he tomado y me dirijo a tu habitación, en el camino me encuentro a mi enclenque prometido, tiene un vaso de leche en mano, trata de decirme algo, mi sonrisa es tan grande, no doy buena impresión pues las lagrimas bañan mi rostro y aun asi no puedo dejar de sonreir, el solo pensar en que podre estar junto a mi amado sin que me lo impidas me da felicidad, finalmente estoy en tu habitación, las botas están en el suelo y portas un pijama marrón, me gusta como combina con tus despeinados cabellos. Pobre, te ves tan tranquilo, no te esperas que el niño al que viste crecer sea el que marque tu final.

"Voy a atravesarte…

Yo te haré dormir para siempre…"

El filo de la espada esta cada vez más próximo a tu pecho, cuando finalmente lo atraviese podré sentir alivio, podré tener a mi prometido solamente para mi, nos veremos dentro de mucho tiempo "Conichan" pero…¿Por qué mi mano no responde…? Yo…Mis memorias se atraviesan en el peor momento, recuerdo esa ves que termine llorando cuando mi padre no quiso llevarme con el, trate de obligar a las lagrimas a no salir pues no quería que padre se molestara mas por lo patético que seria que un Bielefeld llorara por semejante tontería, termine corriendo hacia mi habitación a desahogar su desprecio y tu llegaste a socorrerme poco tiempo después, limpiaste mis lagrimas y besaste mi mejilla con cariño, después me rodeaste con tus brazos "El no te merece" me susurraste.

Tus ojos marrones se abren mientras con dulzura susurras mi nombre seguido de un :"Me alegro que estés aquí, hace mucho que no vienes a mi habitación, me trae recuerdos"

Te levantas para sentarte en la cama sin apartar esa sonrisa de tu rostro, no se como actuar…mis ojos están tan abiertos como unos grandes platos ¿Por qué siempre eres tan noble a pesar de mis tratos…?

"Después de todo sigues siendo mi hermano pequeño" ríes con un pequeño rubor en tus mejillas bronceadas. Yo en cambio no se como actuar.

"Gracias por venir a visitarme, extraño tantos momentos, mi pequeño hermano" Posas tu mano en mi rubia cabellera y comienzas a alborotarla como si yo fuera un niño pequeño.

Tu risa deja de ser dulce de un momento a otro tu dulce sonrisa se transforma en una mueca de satisfacción.

"Idiota…"

¿Por qué esta sangre fluye de mi ahora…? Tus reflejos son tan rápidos… ¿En que momento atravesaste mi pecho con mi propia espada…? El sabor metálico mi propia sangre inunda mi boca, puedo ver como se escurre manchando mis ropas de carmín, pintando la tierra de su tono pero ¿En que momento lo hiciste…?

"Sabes Wolfram, hoy dejas de ser el prometido de su Majestad" Maldito seas Conrad, maldito hipócrita…Confuso y distorsionado mi peso me vence y caigo bruscamente de rodillas.

"No te preocupes, yo lo cuidare bien, perdona pero ahora es mió"

Es lo último que puedo escuchar antes de que mis ojos se cierren.

EXTRA:

Un joven de cabellos y ojos tono azabache miraba la ventana con tristeza. Pensaba con ironía lo cierto que era eso de que "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido".

Extrañaba ser celado de la manera en que el rubio lo hacia, incluso extrañaba escucharlo gritarle lo debilucho que era cada que podía, las patadas en las costillas cuando dormían juntos, su aroma…Les costaba creer que Wolfram ya no estaba con el, gracias a Conrad se enteraron de que unos sujetos habían tratado de robar los tesoros de Pacto de Sangre, Wolfram los había escuchado y con lo terco que era decidió enfrentarse contra ellos quedando en desventaja.

Suspiro con cansancio, cuantas cosas habían cambiado.

-Su majestad, quite esa cara- Esa era la voz preocupada de su padrino.

-Deja de llamarme así, tu me nombraste ¿Recuerdas?- Corrigió al mayor quien asintió con la cabeza para después sin previo aviso tomar de la cintura a Yuuri, quien parecia un tomate viviente.

-¿C-Conrad?-

-Yuuri… Intentalo- Susurro el castaño mientras se iba acercando peligrosamente a la boca del moreno.

**FIN**


End file.
